Field
The present invention relates to systems that support execution of applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for changing execution environments during the execution of applications.
Related Art
An applet is a software component that can execute in the context of another program, such as a web browser. Examples of applets include Java (Java™ is a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc.) applets and Flash (Flash™ is a registered trademark of Adobe Systems Inc.) movies. In addition, applets often perform specific functions beyond the default capabilities of their execution environments (e.g., web browsers, desktop environments). For example, applets may provide features such as games, math or physics simulations, calculators, timers, calendars, and/or weather reports.
An applet is often run within a container provided by a host program, a plugin, a virtual machine, and/or a compatible application. The applet may also receive services through the container from the container provider. Furthermore, termination of the container provider typically results in termination of the applet. For example, an applet running through a web browser may stop executing when the web browser is closed. Consequently, applet usage may be limited by the applet's inability to run independently of the original execution environment.